Of What Comes With Growing Older
by Orange Spider
Summary: Slade is finally defeated and the Titans are done. Or (yes, there is always an 'or') are they?
1. The End

"It's over." Ebony hair hung into a masked face as the rapturous wind blew the silken strands from the young man's handsome face. A sigh parted his soft lips as he gazed upon the destruction wrought by the last battle with Slade. The last attack had been strategically placed by Slade and been a surprise, to him at any rate. The Tower lay in smoldering ruins and blood scorched the earth like crimson rain. How it all started was still a blur to him, but the last five minutes had lasted an eternity too long.  
  
He had faced Slade with an overbearing confidence and in being so naïve and arrogant he had almost lost everything. One slender hand reached up and snaked through his dark hair; his thoughts filled with the shadow of what could have happened. He could have lost them all. If it hadn't been for a mistake on Slade's part he and the rest of those he had come to love over the years would be lying among the ruins. But that wasn't the case; they had survived. They had finally won.  
  
"Robin," her soft voice broke his depressed thoughts as she easily glided over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she looked over their old headquarters with tear stained eyes, "it is never over." Her lilting voice sent chills down his spine as he gazed over the changed landscape with her. All he wanted to do was take the fiery red head in his arms and tell her it would all be all right. But, no, that was wrong: it would never be all right.  
  
"Dude, Star's right," a green young man piped up, cold perspiration resting on his brow. "That was just one evil maniac; where there's one, there's hundreds." Four years had passed since the group had first learned of Slade and drastic changes had overtaken them all, Beast Boy the most. Instead of stupid jokes he was actually beginning to make sense. Or maybe it was just that they all understood him better now.  
  
Robin tore his gaze from the ruins to look at his friends, his breath catching in his throat as he just looked at them all. They were glorious. Despite the numerous cuts and blood that flowed freely from them all they were magnificent. Such were all heroes caught in a desperate battle; beautiful until the end. But this was not the end, was it? How much more could they do? Where could they go? It was all over.  
  
Once again it was Starfire who brought him from his thoughts of gloom. She had wrapped her arms around him, her blood mingling with his, and slowly pulled him up. He obliged and walked to the other Titans; smiles and tears decorating each face. All except for Raven. She was quiet. Even so, the look in her eyes and the brightness of her eyes were give aways that she was feeling. Feeling what they all felt. They were all one. One and all; forever and ever until the end.  
  
Slowly, as if embarrassed by the small act of relief and kindness arms randomly wrapped about different people until the group was in one huge hug. A bone crushing hug. The breath was out of everybody's lungs, but no one cared to break the contact enough to move, so they didn't. Robin felt hot tears drop onto his fair cheeks and it took a moment for him to realize that he was crying. Wonder Boy. The leader of them all. Big, tough Robin was crying.  
  
And he didn't care.  
  
Everyone was crying. Crying and kissing and hugging. One tight mass of love. Stars danced in his eyes as Starfire tentatively leaned towards him and softly planted her lips on his. The two had never spoken of their feelings for one another, but for all who noticed it was obvious. It seemed that both felt the same way about not telling: if you let it known who you cared for the most it would be used against you. And well, if he lost her it would be the end; and vice versa. Smiling at the brief kiss his hand slowly reached up towards the mask on his face.  
  
Four questioning faces turned towards him as he removed it in one swipe. He had never taken it off before; not even for them. Only Bruce and Albert had seen his face after his parents died, and he hadn't felt the need to show anyone else. Well, now was the time. Sea blue eyes locked momentarily with each of the Titans, only to linger on Starfire a while more before he slung the mask back on; content that he had shown his other side. The others wouldn't ask or say anything about it. They respected him and any privacy he had; as he did with them. One last kiss to them all and they broke apart, reluctant to let go of one another.  
  
Silence pass for minutes, days, years. It seemed to last too long and yet end too soon. Yet, it was Raven who broke it; for once stating the obvious and not being sarcastic at all.  
  
"What now?" Her question was so simple it hurt. What did they do now? Robin felt a wave of despair roll over him as his masked eyes took the surroundings in again. They couldn't stay here; too much had happened, and it had happened all too soon for the seventeen year old. His eyes briefly clenched shut as tears threaten to once again spill out. Sensing the hard question Raven put an awkward hand on his shoulder, showing that she really did care. Or maybe she was showing support. Did she know? Robin almost shuddered at the thought of her knowing; he hadn't told anyone. Not yet anyway. But now, now was the time.  
  
His hand reached into his pocket as he fumbled with the letter that he had stored safely in there. The dried blood and sweat on the letter made it difficult to make out the elegant writing, but he had memorized what it had said days ago. Holding the letter limply in his hand he didn't say anything to anyone of them; not wanting to see their reactions for not telling them immediately when the opportunity had come upon them.  
  
"Who's it from, dude?" Beast Boy asked eagerly; a childlike impatience burning in his eyes that all had gotten used to over the years. Behind him Cyborg focused his eyes on Robin, intent on hearing the answer as well. Everyone was eager. Starfire had a vague questioning in her eyes, as if she couldn't believe he didn't tell her; but she, like everyone else knew he had secrets. They all did. Finally, raising his head to look them all straight in the eyes he spoke strongly, confidently.  
  
"Batman." 


	2. Flight of the Titans

Instead of the excited chatter that Robin had, of course, expected his ears was great with silence. Silence only to be broken by the sigh of wind that snaked threw their bodies, the faces of his friends suddenly becoming paler with each passing moment. Robin gave each a questioning look, and by the moist look of Starfire's eyes he knew what they had all been thinking. A grin twitched over his face as he spoke softly, almost gently so they would know he had not been trying to surprise them.  
  
"I'm not going back to join him."  
  
Relief passed over each titan as the warm color of rose was drawn back to their cheeks, their faces flushed with joy.  
  
"Then, what's it for?" Beast Boy asked eagerly, practically grabbing the letter out of Robin's hands. And, if not for Cyborg holding him back, he probably would have tried to.  
  
"See for yourself," Robin responded, holding the letter out steadily in Beast Boy's direction. Squinting in order to try to make out the words amiss the dirt and blood Beast Boy gave up and passed it to an impatient Cyborg, who even turned it upside down to try and decipher the smudged words.  
  
"Okay, dude, we give up," Beast Boy said finally as he looked at both Raven and Starfire, hunched over the letter as they tried to read what it said. Starfire was the first to look up from Beast Boy's words, her brilliant hair flying gently about her like the softly crashing ocean waves. Jade eyes implored him to continue, but he waited until Raven had finally looked up at him, a short nod of her head urging him to go on.  
  
"He wants us to go to a new project of his," Robin said casually although he could all ready feel the hesitation growing within him. "It's a school," he continued slowly so that each team member would have time to digest the news, "for people like us. People, mostly teenagers, who want to get better control of their abilities. Also," he added as if it didn't matter, "there's a competition going along with it. If you agree to go with me we'll be entered and put up against different teams." Sweat dripped from his forehead as his nerves stood on end. Why didn't they say anything?  
  
He knew this wasn't a very reasonable request and that he really only wanted to go so they could compete and show off what they could do. One thing did worry him, though; something he would never voice aloud. Why was Batman asking this of him? A competition? He hardly seemed the sort. But, then again, Robin had not seen the man in many years and maybe he felt it providential to do something with his time. Another thing that worried him was the teams: the letter had never said anything about them staying together, then again, maybe they were meant to assume that. He could only hope for the best.  
  
"So, what do you say?" he finally asked, for once impatient to know an answer. He almost winced as he saw Starfire about to speak, but she closed her mouth with a snap and looked contemplative before attempting to speak again.  
  
"You are my friend, Robin. Of course I will go," she said looking directly into his eyes, giving him the idea that she didn't need him to take off his mask in order for her to see beyond it. Her understanding and loving gaze caused his heart to catch in his chest just as a soft murmur of consent swept through the titans.  
  
"Kick some superhero ass," Cyborg said in a bad attempt to make the situation less awkward. Of course they had all agreed, deep down he had always known that they would. But still, if they had anywhere else to go would they have told him no? If Starfire hadn't been the first to speak would the others have remained silent? His ebony haired head shook slightly in an answer to his own unspoken question.  
  
"When do we go?" Raven asked in monotone, her true emotions of leaving only given away by the longing gaze she cast at the tower that now laid in ruin. Even in victory they were defeated.  
  
Casting his own gaze once more upon the down Robin turned his back to it, blocking out all the memories that were flooding into his young mind. "Is now too soon?"  
  
Raven pulled her dark hood over her head, lonely violet strands blowing freely in the wind and making her seem wild as she rose from the ground, ready to be off in an instant. Likewise Starfire was gracefully gliding toward him, her arms out stretched so that she may hold him. "It will be faster if we fly," she told him with an apprehensive smile as she slipped a strong arm around his waist. In return he slipped one around hers and felt the exhilaration as they rose from the battle strewn ground. Beast Boy, in the form of some large, winged animal, all ready had had Cyborg climb on his back, Raven standing off behind them a little to make certain they wouldn't topple to the ground once they reached a high elevation.  
  
Once everyone had given the consent of being ready Starfire burst higher into the hair, burgundy locks twisting and lingering with ebony ones. Turning his masked eyes to the retreating tower a whispered escaped from Robin's mouth, only making it as far as his own ears.  
  
"Titans go." 


	3. Separated At Last

The world was beautiful; he had never realized that before. The grass was emerald and shone with the light of a thousand suns and the sky, the sky was striking. The clouds reflected pure light with such strength that Robin was sure he would go blind if he were to keep looking: and even though he knew that he couldn't stop, couldn't take his eyes from the light, the stars...Starfire.  
  
She had carried him tirelessly throughout the night and showed no worse for wear after it all. The others flew steadily in front of them, Beast Boy's strong wings pumping up in down in a balanced rhythm as Cyborg idly chatted away, knowing very well his friend could not respond. Raven, instead of trailing them, was along side them now, occasionally throwing in comments to defend Beast Boy from Cyborg's amusement. Raven's hood was down and the moonlight bathed her fair skin, fair skin that was now marred.  
  
Robin turned his head away from them; he didn't want to see. He knew he should not have turned away from her, his friend, but the memory was still too potent for him. What could have happened...it would haunt him until the day he died. But now, now all he had to concentrate on was the mansion that suddenly loomed before them. He seemed to remember it with a gentle touch, but for some reason it looked cold; chilled even. A shudder ran down his spine as they finally reached it, delicately alighting on the ground with nothing more than a soft thump. He clung to Starfire longer than he needed to, but once that was realized her released her with a soft spoken apology and walked forward towards the door, all eyes anxiously awaiting what he would do.  
  
His hand, dream like, rose up before him and out towards the door, poised to knock. However, he was cut short when the large door swung open revealing; well; actually, he had no idea who it was. The man was dressed powerfully; in fact, his whole appearance and demeanor just reeked of it. The tie around his neck looked as if it was too tight; Robin imagined it was the only thing holding down his ego; because, from the way the man observed the teens, he could tell this man was arrogant.  
  
"Errr...?" Robin said stupidly, staring at the man with a mix of annoyance and confusion. The confusion was evident, but he was annoyed because the man was there. Shouldn't Bruce have been there to great him? Albert even? Maybe his annoyance was unjustified, but he would just go on feeling it. Still, the man said nothing, just staring at them as if they were experiments.  
  
Who was this guy?  
  
"We are the-" Starfire piped up cheerfully; the awkward silence was obviously getting to her as well.  
  
"I know who you are," the man cut in evenly, his gaze narrowing faintly at the red head. "Come with me," he said curtly, turning back into the house so that they would have to follow or get left behind.  
  
Robin was the first to move and soon he heard the strides of the others fall in place behind him. "Who are you?" he asked of the man rather rudely, his eyes glaring holes through the expensive suit.  
  
"The vice-principal, Mr. Gautier," he replied stiffly.  
  
Robin didn't ask any more questions so the group traveled in silence for what must have been an hour. Soon, all sense of direction was lost; the ups, the downs, left, right, left, down, up, wait right? Robin was completely confused. Suddenly, without Robin realizing it, the man came to a halt. Robin and the others almost ran into him, but were luckily able to stop themselves in time before crashing.  
  
"We're here."  
  
But where was here?  
  
"Boys to the left, girls to the right. I trust you can figure the rest out."  
  
And with that the man was gone. No smoke or even mist to accompany his leaving; just gone. Robin could see everyone was trying to put on a cheery face, not that it was working. Even he couldn't bring himself to smile. So many questions filtered through his head and bounced around only to be tossed aside, he could figure them out later. He felt a light force on his side and it took him a minute to figure out that Starfire had flung her arms around his neck and buried her head on his shoulder. Hot tears welled from the corner of her eyes, but he brushed them away and tilted her head up to his.  
  
"Don't cry, we'll see each other again. I promise," he told her with a grin, well, more like a grimace. She nodded in grudging consent and went back towards Raven, clasping the arms of both Cyborg and Beast Boy in farewell. Slowly, the two girls walked off to the right and whatever it would take them to. Robin couldn't help but wonder as he and the guys walked to the left would he ever see them again?  
  
Well, he had made a promise. And it was one he intended to keep. 


	4. Blessed Oddity

The boys slowly made their way down the long, foreboding halls; their feet scuffing the pristine floors and their sighs echoing throughout. Silence reigned among them, none daring to break the grasp it held; after all, what was there to say? They had just been through a life altering ordeal, and now they had come to a place where Robin was sure they would be able to rest- together. Apparently, that was not the case. If anyone was going to voice a complaint it should have been him; first, at any rate. He didn't want to pressure the others to like this place when even he could not; he should have been strong enough to speak; and yet, he wasn't.  
  
The memory of Starfire's tears still lingered in his mind, the haunting image swirling around with all the others that consumed him. Surely, he must have been mad; and maybe he was seeing things as well. To him it seemed a shadow was following him, in truth, it made him nervous. And the vice principal, Mr. Gautier, where had he gone? Others had that same ability, to vanish, but few could do it without any outward sign of feeling it. Unless he had only become invisible and was following them now, watching at their heavy steps carried them towards their destination. A shudder over came Robin as he stopped abruptly, turning around and squinting the receding halls. Beside him the other two came to a halt, watching uneasily as their leader scanned for a sign or anything unusual.  
  
"There's nothing there, man," Beast Boy said softly, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder and slowly turning the Boy Wonder forward; it would do no good to dwell on the past.  
  
"I guess you're right," Robin offered with a frown, finally turning his gaze from what he couldn't see; from what wasn't there. Nothing had been following them, but his senses were honed in on anything unusual; and this school was certainly not usual. The two started up their walking and after a moment's hesitation Robin joined them, his head held high. He was a proud male, and not even the unnerving sense of the nonexistent would make him lower his gaze. He submitted to no one. Their aimless walking finally took them before a door, barely distinguishable figures moving behind it.  
  
They were there.  
  
The door, a fogged glass, seemed to mock them, beckoning them into the mouth of the uncertain. Would they take this risk? They could always go back, grab the girls, and go...no, running away was not something Robin was good at. Little did the boys know, though, that even if they had tried to run back and leave they would not have been able to. Once you come in, you can't go out. But how were such confused minds supposed to know that? They weren't, so they would live on in ignorance, for a certain amount of time anyway.  
  
"Ready?" Cyborg questioned, his booming, yet pleasant, voice breaking between them; shocking them to their senses. Beast Boy gave an affirmative nod and stuck out his check faintly, almost to show as if he wasn't afraid at all. That was a lie, though; Beast Boy was just good at hiding things. "Robin?" Cyborg asked gently, catching the masked boy's attention finally.  
  
"Yes," he replied while taking a deep breath of the sweet air that surrounded them. "Let's go."  
  
Cyborg nodded and opened the door, blocking the way so that neither Robin nor Beast Boy could see what was inside. It seemed like an eternity before the half robot creature finally moved from the door, but when he did Robin wasn't all too sure he wanted Cyborg to move. The room the door had revealed was decent sized with beds in rows, or what was meant to be rows. They were bunk beds, some lingering in the center of the room while others were fastened to the wall; built in as it were. The lighting was dim, only a few lights actually hung from the ceiling, and it took a second for Robin's eyes to fully adjust to what he saw there.  
  
Five faces were turned towards the boys; three looking exactly alike. Only two boys wore questioning looks, two of the identical ones looked blank, for lack of words. Almost as if sensing Robin's question the two bodies blinked out and the remaining identical one (since there were three) stepped forward, platinum hair ruggedly hanging into grey orbs. A hint of a smile lingered on his face as he extended his hand to Robin, who had, once again, taken the lead (so to speak).  
  
"Name's Clone; you must be the Teen Titans," he said. His voice was incredibly smooth, and if Robin's ears weren't fooling him the boy's voice was sarcastic as well. But why? What should he have against them?  
  
"Part of the team," Robin answered gruffly, his voice catching in his throat as he thought of the other two. Where were they? "I'm Robin," he said in a stronger voice so it would carry to the ebony haired boy that was perched gracefully on the top bunk bed. "That's Cyborg and Beast Boy," he added as if the other two weren't capable of it. It wasn't that they weren't, it was just that Robin was so used to being the leader.  
  
"So you're the Boy Wonder," the raven haired student said mockingly, jumping from the top bed with a cat like grace. "We've heard a lot about you. I'm Nox," he said arrogantly, his hand extending to take Robin's outstretched one. "Pleasure I'm sure."  
  
Robin gave a curt nod to show his agreement before his eyes started to wander once more over the room. The room was amazingly simple, the only shades were black and white; now that he thought on it, the boys were both in black and white: uniforms. His eyes wandered to the neatly made beds as he mentally counted the amount of people in the room compared to beds; people were missing.  
  
As if reading his thoughts Nox said, "We had more roommates, but they've been moved out. Turns out not everyone is cut out for this school."  
  
"How many others are there?" Robin asked vaguely, his attention finally returning to the pale skinned boy.  
  
"Only fifty or so, but we don't interact all too often. I've only talked with about twelve people, including you all," he said smoothly. "We don't know if there are more, and the teachers won't tell, so don't bother asking," he added, stopping any questions Robin might have had for later. "And classes, well, this is our class," he said motioning to the only people there.  
  
"Oh yes, it gets so lonely," Clone said mockingly. "I was getting very bored with Nox here, he's no fun," he said lightly pushing the other student.  
  
"Is that really how you feel?" Nox replied, a pout forming on his stunningly red lips. "I see how it is. Well, in my opinion then, I'm glad others are here as well. I was growing tired of you constantly making others and talking to them; I am able of a conversation-"  
  
"-Not a good one," Clone broke in with a grin, only then remembering the others in the room. "Choose almost any bed you want; only the top two in the back right corner are taken, other than that it's all good," he said with a shrug. It wasn't as if they had anything to leave off or put down, so did it really matter where they slept. "And you'll have to change," he added as an after thought. "Uniforms are the only thing besides skin that's worn here."  
  
Robin nodded in comprehension and made his way towards the back of the room, the left corner. Here away from Clone and Nox he could speak freely, well, almost freely. He was almost positive this place was bugged so he wasn't about to say anything important. Beast Boy and Cyborg followed, Beast Boy lightly springing up onto a top bed and looking down on them with wide eyes.  
  
"What now?" he asked softly, well aware the both Nox and Clone were intently staring at them.  
  
"We get changed," Robin said as easily as he could. He wasn't fond of the conformity of uniforms, but he would make due. Grabbing the bed under Beast Boy's as Cyborg took a top one he opened a compartment on the wall. It held a uniform and other essentials, but beyond that there was nothing. Not seeing a bathroom anywhere, and Clone had admitted to walking around in nothing, he began to strip off his clothing as the others did the same. Soon the uniform was on; the silky texture brushing against his skin and whispering with each movement. The uniform was looser then his other attire, but then again it looked more like what a regular person would wear, not Robin. Actually, it looked quite dressy with the black shirt and white slacks; black shoes and white tie. This school was very organized, almost to the point of peculiarity.  
  
"We have dinner now," Nox informed them once they were all changed. "Time to see the school." 


End file.
